


For All it's Worth

by Superfluous_Gypsy



Series: Kinks Series [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Body Modification, Cock Warming, Comic Book Science, Crossdressing, Crying, Feminization, Humiliation, M/M, Male Lactation, Mooing, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-08 02:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10375374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superfluous_Gypsy/pseuds/Superfluous_Gypsy
Summary: Tony opened the door and saw Steve sitting on the bed wearing something feminine and wispy and delicate, holding two massive mammaries in his large hands."Whoa," Tony managed to choke out.Steve blushed. "I was starting to worry that you really wouldn't like this after all."Thanks to comic book science, Steve gets temporary breasts. He really likes them. So does Tony. And so does Bruce.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Heads up: I use some vulgar terms which are often offensive to people, particularly women. I am not a misogynist, nor do I think these characters are; I just enjoy having men being talked to like female sex objects. If our society wasn't sexist, no one would be offended or titillated if a man's asshole (or a man himself) was referred to as a "pussy" or "cunt." While I am against sexism, I do enjoy male characters in stories being demeaned by being treated as women or girls.
> 
> And also, would any kinks be considered kinks if they were fully in line with what is accepted by society?

"This new one is a bit different," Bruce says. He, Tony, and Steve are sitting in the living room watching the game and finishing up the pizza they had ordered in. He gets an inquisitive look from Steve and a smirk from Tony.

"How so?" Steve asked.

"Depending on how you want to do it, I estimate that it would take between two days to a week for the full effect. It won't be a surprise for the subject, by then, and it will likely take him out of commission for several days, if we want to keep things... discreet."  


"I'm guessing I'm supposed to be the guinea pig?" Steve said, looking nervous, eyes flickering between the other men.  


"It's something you mentioned before," Tony assured him. "One of your fantasies."  


"Well, no time like the present," Steve said, sitting straighter. "What is it? Pill? Injection?"  


"It's been pretty quiet," Bruce said. "Evil never sleeps, right? I wouldn't be surprised if someone attacks Manhattan in the next couple days. Maybe we should wait."  


Tony snorts. "Murphy's law, Bruce. It doesn't matter when we start this; something is going to crop up at the worst time. Why not do it now?"  


"How does the quicker way work?"  


"Prolonged IV. Twelve hours hooked up to it, maybe."  


Steve turned off the TV, picked up an empty pizza box, and stood. "Looks like they're winning, anyway. Bedroom?"

* * *

Steve and Tony had showered, dried off, and were lounging on the bed in their underwear when Bruce came in with an IV stand and cooler. Steve got himself comfortable and took the needle calmly, cock half-hard with anticipation.  


"It's gonna be good, right?" He asked.  


"Baby, you're gonna love it," Tony assured him, kissing his forehead.  


"It will be several hours before the effects will be noticeable," Bruce reminded them. "Might as well sleep now. I'll keep you under observation, and swap out the bags when necessary."  


"Brucie, you are welcome to do more than just observe. You know that," Tony said. "We haven't actually tried, yet."  


"It's so much more than I expected to be able to watch. I enjoy the trust you both have in me by letting me do this. And I really do prefer the detachment of a video feed. I don't think it would be a good idea to have me in the middle of things when we get... excited."  


"Someday. I really am hoping that all these experiments will lead you to finding something to help you with your 'anger issue.'" Steve said, taking on that lantern-jawed martyr face he made whenever he decided to do something dangerous to save a teammate.  


Tony whacked him on a shoulder. "Like we aren't the sexual deviants taking advantage. You don't spare one thought for the Hulk when we do this shit."  


"I wouldn't expect you to be thinking about him in the middle of your perverted sexcapades," Bruce said. "Though if that is one of you guys' many and varied kinks, I categorically refuse to involve myself in that one."  


"Biiiiig green cock!" Tony sang out, smirking at the looks he got from the others. "C'mon, we've all seen it. You make such a habit of losing your pants, Bruce, that I wouldn't be surprised if that's the endgame _both_ your personalities are going for."  


Bruce shook his head. "I be back in a couple hours."

* * *

Both Steve and Tony did take the opportunity of the waiting period to rest. Tony went down to his lab in the middle of the night after a few hours of sleep, and Bruce stayed in the bedroom to keep Steve company for a while.  


At hour eight the effects were undeniable. Steve grinned, and couldn't stop touching the swelling that was happening on his pectorals.  


"Oh God. How big are they gonna get?"  


"The request was, quote, 'awesomely huge, with nips like animal udders,'" Bruce said. "He said you had a thing about needing to be milked."  


Steve gasped an expletive as he looked down and felt his puffy nipples with a look of delight.

* * *

JARVIS summoned Tony when the drug had done its work. He cleaned up and made his way upstairs with a gait as stiff as his erection. He opened the door to the bedroom and saw Steve sitting on the bed wearing something feminine and wispy and delicate, holding two massive mammaries in his large hands.  


"Fuck," Tony managed to choke out.  


Steve blushed. "I was starting to worry that you really wouldn't like this after all."  


Tony shut the door behind him and stumbled to his knees beside the bed between Steve's spread thighs. "No way. I like boobies. It pretty sure I have a T-shirt somewhere around here that proves that. Lemme just..." He cupped the sides of the mounds in his hands and squeezed gently. "Oh my god. They are huge! Bruce really delivered. We can patent this and make a fortune."  


Steve's breasts were like volleyballs; just barely on the side of natural-but-freakish instead of hentai-impossible. The were perky and round, hardly sagging at all. The pink of Steve's nipples was visible through the filmy lingerie that was barely holding them in.  


"The nipples are..." Steve trailed off, blushing again. "Well." He slipped off the ribbon strap on one shoulder and then the other, then Tony helped him lift the garment off over his head.  


"Holy cow!" Tony burst out. "Pun _totally_ intended."  


Unlike the tits, the nipples were floppy and almost four inches long. They hung down the fronts of Steve's boobs like two sad, flaccid pink penises. The whole mismatched package was more visually confusing to Tony than anything. Steve was watching him closely for his reaction and picked up on his disappointment.  


"Play with them. They're so-" His words were interrupted with a high breathy squeal as Tony followed instructions and stroked the nipples lightly with his fingers. "Sensitive! Tony!"  


Tony's new enthusiasm for Steve's udder-like nips was blatantly evident in his mischievous grin. He fondled the flesh harder, and the nipples began to stiffen. "They're like joysticks!" he crowed in delight. Steve fell back onto the bed and squirmed and moaned. Tony got up and shucked his shirt and pants then helped maneuver Steve into a prone position in the middle of the bed before straddling over him.  


"They are like small cocks," he teased. "Do they actually...?"  


"Try it," Steve panted, looking up at him with dewy, hazy blue eyes.  


Tony made a ring with his thumb and forefinger around the left nipple and tightened, pulling his hand up away from Steve's chest. There was a spurt of fluid, and Steve thrashed and groaned. Tony brought his hand up to taste it; it was thin but sweet.  


"Fuck!" Steve exclaimed. "I'm so turned on right now!"  


Tony reached behind himself to grab Steve's dick, but found it soft and quiescent in the lacy mesh panties.  


"Bruce said the hormones-" Steve began, apologetically.  


"Baby, you've got two new cocks up here for me to play with up here. I'm satisfied, but will you be?" Tony twiddled Steve's joysticks and buried his face in his new, enhanced cleavage.  


"I don't know," Steve painted out between shallow breaths, and squirmed. "Fuck, I need to get off!"  


Tony sat back up and began kneading the new titflesh with both hands. "How do they feel?"  


Steve's eyes rolled as he was engulfed in new sensations. "Soft. Heavy."  


Tony prodded them roughly. "Soft? No, they feel pretty damn firm to me. Filled up. Engorged. Can't you feel that pressure?"  


"Yes," Steve admitted. "They feel full. I feel full."  


"Tell me what you want me to do," Tony demanded.  


"Touch me!"  


"Wrong answer." Tony's manhandling had gentled into strokes and light squeezes.  


Steve's face was pink and he avoided eye contact, shy, and didn't reply. Tony lowered his head and started mouthing at one those nipple-dicks, and Steve thrashed and keened. He swirled his tongue around the tip of it, then closed his lips and sucked, earning a mouthful of sweetness. Steve went limp then tensed again as Tony pulled away. "More," he whined.  


"Beg me. What do you need?"  


"I-I," Steve stuttered then turned his face away, blushing from the tips of his ears to halfway down his new rack. Begging was something he was often reluctant to do, but Tony loved it when he begged. He had the words in his head, he figured that Tony wanted to hear him use the most humiliating and degrading words, but it was a struggle to get them out of his mouth. Finally, looking into Tony's eyes, he saw what he needed to take the plunge. "Oh, God, I need you to milk my titties."  


Tony's soft smile hardened into something more teasing and daring. "You call these big bags 'titties'? C'mon, admit what they _really_ are."  


"Milk my..." Steve closed his eyes in erotic shame and spit out the rest. "Milk my udders." The endorphin rush that surged through him was the best reward, though Tony's hands and mouth touching him again came pretty close.  


The small gushes of fluid Tony pumped out of him felt like he was jizzing from his chest. The man's rough, clever hands jacked off his freakishly long nipples. He spurted several times with Tony's help, then Tony bent down to lick up the milky liquid from Steve's chest while he held up a wet hand to Steve's mouth.  


Steve darted out his tongue and found the fluid wasn't anything close to cow milk or even semen; it was runny and sweet.  


The relief of some of the pressure in his breasts made Steve yearn for the release of more of the fluid. His enormous tits and nips ached to be wrung dry. He pushed Tony's head toward his right nipple. "Suck it! I need you to, please!" He rubbed his legs together to try to alleviate some of the horniness he felt in his chest and balls and even his limp useless penis. One hand reached up to take care of his right boob, but Tony smacked it away.  


"If you want me to milk you dry, admit you're a needy cow."  


There were tears in Steve's eyes as sexual need combined with the mortification of demeaning himself, but his pride was too overwhelmed to put up much resistance.  


"I'm a cow! I'm a needy cow! Milk me, please!" He sobbed and writhed, and the heat of Tony's smoldering gaze made him sob out loudly.  


"I'm gonna, and I promise I won't stop, but you gotta moo through the whole thing. You ready to do that, Steve?"  


Arousal spiked through him so hard, leaving Steve crying harder as he wished he had been able to shoot an actual load from his cock. His body, his mind, were so confused with how to deal with the feelings and chemicals racing around his body.  


God, Steve hoped that once his tits were empty he would feel as satisfied as he did when his balls were drained from two or three ejaculations.  


"Moo," he said, testing the word on his tongue. Tony seemed to accept that, and started going to work on his udders with his hands and mouth. "Oh fuck. Moo! Moo, moo, moo, ooh, moo. Moooo-ooooo!" He was crying and lowing like a cow now. The sound resonated with the suction on his nipples; rolled up from his belly, from his balls, and burst free from his throat and mouth as the liquid from his titties drooled from the tips of his erect udder-like nipples. The relief, the lewd zings of sensual ecstasy, and the sporadic breaths he was taking between bovine-like utterances was leaving him light-headed and blissfully unable to think of anything but the pleasure he was experiencing.  


"Mooo. Moo." His guttural lowing receded in length and intensity as he gradually began to feel satiated. Steve fought to obediently keep saying it as Tony had told him, even as exhaustion began to drown out all other sensations from his body. A rough wetness rubbing over his chest made him open his eyes with the barest curiosity.  


Tony was cleaning him up with a damp cloth. "Shh, baby, you can stop now." He stroked Steve's face kindly with one hand. "How do you feel?"  


"Sleepy. Good," Steve answered, struggling to keep his eyes open.  


"Go to sleep then."  


He did.

* * *

Steve was relieved that when he woke up the breasts were much smaller, and the nipples had retracted to less than half an inch long and remained soft.  


Tony wasn't in the room, but Bruce was propped up on the other side of the bed with a tablet. "Drink some water." He unscrewed the top of a large plastic bottle and handed it to Steve, who took it and drank deeply.  


"The pseudo lactation has stopped. It might take a couple days for the breasts to go away. The, uh, impotence should stop being a problem in maybe eight to ten hours."  


Steve put the nearly empty bottle on the nightstand and cupped one tit with a hand. Definitely more normal sized now, though still on the bigger end of the spectrum. "Thanks. Where's Tony?"  


"In the shop. JARVIS is probably letting him know you're awake now."  


Steve turned to look at Bruce who was casually dressed in slacks and a polo shirt. He rolled over to face him and nuzzled his face into the side of Bruce's thigh. "Thanks," he said again. "Good job; I keep being amazed at what you can cook up for us. I really like them like this," he fondled a boob and enjoyed the softness and shape. "You're more than welcome to cop a feel."  


Bruce seemed to blush and shook his head with a small movement. Steve sighed in disappointment and acceptance. It was a weird thing he and Tony were involved in with Bruce. The man was obviously touch-starved and lonely, but he shied away from any activity that would raise his blood pressure- even when the emotions involved should be polar opposites from the anger and fear that would trigger his change. He didn't feel for Bruce what he felt for Tony (or maybe what Tony felt for Bruce?), but was plenty willing to include him to any extent Bruce would be comfortable with in their sexual explorations.  


So far, Bruce limited himself to being voyeur and enabler: making what Steve could only think of as magical concoctions to bring to life some of their weirdest sexual fantasies, and probably watching the effects unfold digitally from another room.  


Steve was comfortable, nestled in bed and snuggled up to Bruce, and began to doze off. When he felt Bruce's hand drop down to explore one of his boobs, he smiled and hummed contentedly.  


* * *

Tony finally made an appearance when Steve was in the kitchen putting together some sandwiches. "Enjoy yourself?" He said with a smug look.  


"Uh-huh," Steve admitted, trying to not blush at the mental image of himself mooing shamelessly.  


"Good. I know I did. Even though you snored the whole time I titty fucked you. I can truthfully say that there is one part of you I actually find unsexy: your uvula. Doesn't do a thing for me." Tony took advantage when Steve turned away from the counter to put his plate on the table by sidling up and plastering himself against Steve's front. "I thought I'd offer you some submission today. Y'know, tat for tit." He ducked his head to ogle Steve's unnatural decolletage revealed by the bathrobe Steve was wearing.  


"What did you have in mind? I am really hungry right now; it can wait, right?"  


Tony waggled his eyebrows in a comically lecherous manner, said "Not at all!" and moved to pull out the chair for Steve. Steve sat and allowed Tony to scoot him in and looked down at his meal in relief. "You just relax and eat, and I will take advantage of the temporary glitch in your dick. You've come across cockwarming in your pornographic adventures, haven't you? I was just thinking I would sit myself on the floor and service your rod for an extended period of time. Ignore me and eat your fifteen sandwiches." Tony crawled under the table without any further ado, spread open the bottom half of the robe Steve was wearing, pushed himself between his legs, and took Steve's flaccid dick in his hot mouth.  


After a couple seconds of uncertainty, Steve bent sideways to catch a glimpse of Tony's face and saw him sitting uncharacteristically still with his eyes closed, looking rather peaceful. It felt nice, but Steve could tell he wasn't in danger of springing a boner, so he shrugged and began to eat, ignoring Tony and skimming through the news on a tablet.  


Even after Steve had finished eating, Tony was still in the same position, seemingly content. Steve started to run a hand through his hair, and Tony startled but didn't open his mouth or eyes. Steve decided to stay put for a while and amuse himself with some online prank videos.  


After forty minutes, though, Steve needed to move. "I gotta use the bathroom. You're not into that, right?"  


To his relief, Tony pulled away and gave Steve a look of disgust. "Ew, no. Take care of it, and I'll meet you in the living room."  


When Steve entered the living room, Tony was kneeling on the floor in front of the sofa. He had changed into a pair of ratty-looking sweatpants and plain undershirt. "Get over here," he ordered. "On the couch. Put on a movie or something, lock these cuffs on me, and don't let me spit out your dick no matter how horny I get until I've come, hands-free."  


Steve shrugged and nodded and followed instructions. About twenty minutes in to his favorite Wes Anderson movie (Tony didn't have the patience for those films, and hated the "pretentious horsecrap," so Steve figured he would take advantage of Tony's enforced silence) he looked down to see Tony's sweatpants tented obscenely.  


"How are you planning on getting yourself off without your hands?"  


Tony refused to answer him, but did meet his gaze with needy brown eyes.  


"Well, if you were hoping I would help you out you are going to be disappointed. You started this, so I'm not planning on giving you a hand. Or my mouth." He smiled down at Tony, enjoying the helplessness of his position, and resolutely turned his attention back to the screen.  


Maybe ten minutes later, Tony was whimpering occasionally around Steve's cock and beginning to fidget. Steve put a hand on the top of his head to hold him in place. "If you've gotta get off, get off. Oh, you need some more stimulation?" He slid a leg out towards the kneeling man. "Hump my leg. That's the only help I'll offer."  


It seemed to be what Tony wanted, because the man showed no reluctance or hesitation before letting Steve's still-soft dick fall out of his mouth, stradded Steve's foot and thrust his crotch against Steve's shin. He rubbed furiously, his face turning red and sweat beading his forehead, jamming his hard-on into Steve's leg and shimmying his hips immodestly. He panted and writhed for almost five minutes before he finally splooged in his pants and slumped against Steve and the couch.  


"That what you wanted?"  


Tony knelt up so he could rest his face in Steve's lap, wrapped his arms around Steve's hips, and wormed his hands under his ass for a grope. "Mmm, yeah."

* * *

Tony had never experimented with cockwarming before. He knew himself, and had figured that he would last as long as he did that one time Pepper convinced him to try meditation: he had lasted seven agonizing minutes, unable to clear his mind, and finally gave up after getting an epiphany about a latex polymer blend melded to a honeycomb memory wire mesh.  


The thought had crossed his mind, but Steve tended to go off like a bottle rocket after ten minutes of Tony's mouth on him so that it seemed unfeasible to attempt. But it was evident that the experimental cocktail Bruce had given Steve the night before had really put his dong out of commission, so _carpet diem_ and all that good shit.  


Sitting on the floor with Steve's thighs tucked around his shoulders made Tony unexpectedly feel safe and small. Keeping Steve's dick on his tongue and fighting all his instincts to work at it was an interesting internal struggle. (For every five minutes he kept still, Tony promised himself, he would allow himself to input Fury's private email address onto a new mailing list. Bronies for Marriage Equality. BBWs seeking FA foot fetishists. Hamsters in Hats. The Hawkeye Initiative. {Shout out to Deadpool for tweeting him that link- Tony was _dying_ for a reason to bring those masterpieces to Fury's attention.})  


So Tony persevered through staying still at first with thoughts of an apoplectic cyclopean spymaster keeping him warm. Then he started paying attention to the heavy humid air he was taking in through his nose. There hadn't been much traffic going on in Steve's downtown last night, so Tony could still smell a hint of the Dove bar soap they had used in the shower. Despite being proudly pansexual, Tony could admit that most men's junk tended to smell like, well, sweaty balls. Steve (thanks to the serum) was not a heavy perspirer and (thanks to Tony's applied research into moisture-wicking materials and access to his homemade molecular fabricator) only wore underwear that was of Olympian performance quality. (JARVIS had argued that the "Tailor" achievement to Tony's CV should actually go to the AI who actually did the three-dimensional algebra and trigonometry and pattern designing. Tony had ceded the title to J, but consoled himself with the fact that no matter how padded the AI's resume got, he still wouldn't be able to nail a face-to-face job interview.)  


Breathing in the patriotic smell of Captain America's bathing suit area made Tony start to harden in a textbook Pavlovian manner. He began to pay attention to the feel of the cock resting passively on his tongue. Soft, it was able to fit almost entirely in his mouth, leaving Steve's wiry blond pubes just trickling his nose. The head rested on the very back of his tongue, and made no attempts to burrow itself into his throat. It began to dawn on Tony how much Steve trusted him and how much Tony trusted Steve in return. If putting your vulnerable junk at the mercy of another person's teeth and jaw without the promise of an orgasm wasn't trust, then what is?  


As more time passed, Tony let his mind drift. He thought about how sadistically hot it had been watching Steve's lust win out over embarrassment when he had done what Tony had told him to do and mooed. That thought would make his dick twitch, then he would be reminded of Steve's dick and remember to make sure he was carefully cradling the man's manhood on his tongue without stimulating it, then a new thought would waft into his head. Random memories came to mind: Steve slamming the edge of his shield into a Chitauri. The innovation he was working on to soup up the helicarrier's backup generators. That he needed to schedule a hair cut for next week. The way Bruce's forehead would wrinkle when he encountered an unexpected hitch in an experiment. Tony let the thoughts drift away like balloons, and eventually all he was was a _thing_ with the sole purpose of keeping Steve's cock safe.  


When Steve stepped out, Tony retrieved a pair of handcuffs. The prolonged proximity to Steve and the way the man was overwhelming all of his senses was getting him worked up. But he didn't want to emerge from this lethargic passivity. When lust began to overwhelm Tony, he was thankful for Steve's command to bring himself off against Steve's leg.  


The position was awkward; finding the right angle took a lot of tries. The sturdiness of Steve's shinbone gave good pressure, but the vertical ridge was narrow and his cock would often slide to either side of his leg when he thrust. Tony had to shift so that he rubbed up against the side of his calf, then had to find an angle that would stimulate the head by cocking his ass out. His sweatpants also had a tendency to ruck up with his movements and then a seam would rasp against roughly against thin, fragile skin. But the humiliation of having to rut against Steve's leg like a dog while Steve appeared to ignore him entirely helped the tension to mount until he managed to reach orgasm and then slumped down onto the carpet, panting.

* * *

Dinner had been Steve's idea. He and Tony made a batch of homemade meatballs, heated up some jarred tomato sauce, and cooked up some noodles to serve along with a Caesar salad and garlic bread. It was not a coincidence that the food was what the entire group had been eating that night when Tony had ingested Bruce's first concoction.  


Bruce was invited to the dining room, and looked around in surprise when he saw the table set for three and candles providing dim lighting. "What's this?"  


"Steve's an old-fashioned romantic," Tony said, pulling out the middle chair and inviting Bruce to sit. "Well, yeah, he has learned some new tricks, though."  


Bruce sat and looked up to join Tony in looking at the man in the doorway. Steve was dressed in a baby blue body-hugging spandex dress. The plunging neckline revealed his enhanced cleavage from the swollen breasts he still sported. The skirt came down to mid-thigh and revealed that his thick muscular legs had been shaved and were encased in thigh-high stockings that closely matched his skin tone. He was balanced on a pair of velvety heels that were the same blue as the dress. Steve also wore a wig that matched his hair color, and the long tresses fell in loose waves around his face.  


He looked flushed and a little bit nervous. "Hi."  


"Wow," Bruce said, his voice cracking.  


"Va-va-voom," Tony added. "You look amazing."  


Steve's shoulders pulled in self-consciously. "I don't really look like a real woman with all these muscles."  


"Baby," Tony said, going to him and wrapping his arms around him, "Neither of us want you to be a real woman. You wanted to look pretty, and you really fucking do!" He squeezed Steve's ass cheek before letting go and stepping back to escort Steve to his seat.  


"I," Bruce said hoarsely, before taking a sip of water. "I really have a thing for stockings. You do look incredible. Shit, I mean, I should've said that the other way 'round. Fuck," he chuckled wryly at himself. "You can tell I haven't complimented anybody in a long time."  


Steve had ducked his head as he sat, and looked up at Bruce through his eyelashes in a way that should be coy but was just sweet as his cheeks were light pink with shy pleasure. "It's fine. I'm glad you're okay with this."  


Tony took his seat and waggled his eyebrows. "If you like the stockings, Bruce, then you should join us when he decides to peel that dress off. I haven't seen it yet, but I know for a fact that our girl has got some pretty new lingerie, too."  


Steve couldn't stifle a gasp when Tony referred to him as "our girl." Both men noticed; Bruce's expression softened into one of fondness, and Tony's hardened into something almost lecherous.  


"Stevie likes the idea of being our girl, Bruce. Do you think it's turning him on? Baby, you starting to get hard under that dress? Starting to get wet, and leaking into your panties?"  


Steve's face went bright red, but he closed his eyes and nodded. One hand lifted from the table to slip down to touch himself, but Tony's sharp voice stopped him. "No, bring that hand back up. You wanted to make dinner for Bruce, so we are going to eat dinner. _Our girl_ slaved away in the kitchen over a hot stove all afternoon, Bruce, like a little housewife. She- you mind the pronoun, baby? She wanted to show her appreciation for what you've done for us, as well as show you that you are welcome to join in our playtime whenever you would like. Tell 'im, toots."  


Steve shot Tony a quick look at being called "toots," but then turned to Bruce. "You are always welcome. We're your friends, and we can tell you get lonely and tired of keeping distance between yourself and the world. We want to give you whatever it is you need."  


Bruce gazed at each man in turn. "Thank you. And I know- you both have been kind enough to include me to some extent in your relationship, and I appreciate it."  


"I've changed my mind," Tony said abruptly, making both Steve and Bruce look at him in surprise and worry. "About the place settings, guys, jeez; don't look at me like that. Steve, why don't you sit on Brucie-Bear's lap and he can feed you as well as himself? I really want to make sure that get-up you've got on gets all the appreciation you deserve. C'mon, on the man's knee, chop chop!" Tony gestured at them with his hands.  


Steve gave Bruce an inquisitive look, and he nodded shyly. Steve gracefully stood up, walked around the corner of the table, and perched himself carefully on Bruce's lap. Bruce wrapped his arms around him and pulled him into a better position, getting an eyeful of the physical proof of how much Steve enjoyed being manhandled through the thin fabric of his dress. Tempted, and having no reason to deny himself, Bruce then ran a hand over Steve's thigh and knee, feeling the expensive silkiness of the thigh-high hose and then daringly ran his hand under Steve's dress to feel the elastic lace of the attached garter.  


Steve hummed appreciatively, and brought one hand up toward Bruce's cheek slowly enough for him to stop the touch if it was unwanted. Bruce allowed it, and pressed his face into the touch as he picked up Steve's other hand and admired the neatly trimmed nails painted a dark pink.  


Tony cleared his throat. "I better get some food on our plates. Just enough so we can enjoy some while it's still hot before we abandon the entire meal in favor for the bedroom." He dished out the noodles, sauce, slice of bread, and a couple meatballs onto Bruce's plate before filling his own.  


Steve gazed at Bruce in a heavy, needy way whenever he held a loaded fork to his pink lips, and would part those lips just enough to reveal a glimpse of the straight white teeth and moist cavern inside before daintily taking the food from the untensil.  


Bruce found the proximity to Steve's expressive blue eyes, the weight of his body, and the intimacy of feeding the other man by hand to be nearly overwhelming in its intensity. He could feel the rush of oxytocin, endorphins, and other feel-good chemicals flood his body in a rare reward for being so close to another person.  


After a stretch of time that felt both too short yet unbearably long, Tony finally flung his serviette onto the table and stood. "I'm starting to feel a little left out, here. Can we take this to a bed where I can join in on the cuddling?"  


Steve got to his feet and pulled Tony into a kiss and full-body hug. Tony enjoyed it for a moment before stepping away and laying a hand on Bruce's shoulder. "Come on, big guy. You haven't turned green yet."  


Once the three of them were in Tony and Steve's bedroom, Tony guided Bruce to the bed and they sat on the edge. "I think it's time for our girl to give us a look at what she's got on under that dress."  


Steve blushed, but grabbed the hem of the low-cut collar and worked it down over his body, first revealing a pink semi-balconette bra trimmed with black lace that cupped the bottom halves of his lingering breasts and lifted them to put them on display. He then worked the blue spandex down to show matching panties, the front of which had grown damp and darkened over the course of dinner. His hard cock jutted out in a nearly vertical bulge, but the high-cut satin briefs didn't expose anything other than the shape. The dress dropped to the floor, and Steve carefully stepped out of it in his blue heels.  


Tony wolf-whistled, and gestured for Steve to spin around, which he did with barely a wobble in those shoes. He looked as lovely from the back with the panties cupping his ass perfectly, and the back of the pink satin bra embracing his lats and the thin black ribbon straps over his shoulders bookending his trapezius muscles. Steve had shaved everything from his facial stubble down, except for his armpit hair, which was neatly trimmed and stayed hidden whenever he kept his arms down.  


He did not look feminine (it would be impossible with the muscles the serum had gifted him with), but he managed to exude a fragility and vulnerability dressed up in girly things. He looked like a man who deserved to be given soft and delicate luxuries, told that he was beautiful, and teased to the peak of sensual and erotic pleasure until he cried and begged prettily to be debauched.  


Both Tony and Bruce were physically affected by the sight.  


"Baby," Tony said. "You look gorgeous! Would you like to give Bruce a little kiss?"  


Steve nodded shyly but eagerly, and went over to the bed to bend down and kiss Bruce chastely on the mouth. Bruce responded by deepening the kiss and running his hands up the backs of Steve's stockings and over his satin-covered bottom, pulling him down to sit straddling his lap.  


The hair of Steve's wig blocked Tony's view, so he stood up and lifted it off, removing the pins that had kept it in place, and put it away on the dresser before plastering his body against Steve's back and licking and kissing the side of the man's neck.  


Steve began thrusting his crotch forward against Bruce and his ass back against Tony, pulling his face away from Bruce's to moan with want. Bruce pulled away until he could bend his head down to nuzzle into the softness of Steve's tits, and lifted a hand to fondle the slick satin and stiff lace of his bra, simultaneously seizing the opportunity to stroke and pinch a nipple.  


Steve bent his head back and keened, pulling an arm away from Bruce to rub his trapped erection. He was stimulated to frustration with the four masculine hands sliding over his body.  


"Stevie, baby, look at my girl," Tony was muttering into his neck and ear. "Pretty girl, needy slut, what do you want? Tell us what you need?"  


"I want your cock, both of yours; lemme suck you, Bruce, I want you to come in my mouth. Tony, fuck me in my ass. Please, I wanna feel both of your dicks inside me. At the same time. Wanna be full, wanna be used, want you to love your girl."  


Bruce raised his head to look Steve in the eyes with wonder. "Honey, you're beautiful. Amazing." He kissed Steve hard, nudging his mouth open and tasting the warm metallic flavor hidden under his tongue. Pulled off to add, "God, I wanna come so bad," and worming his hands between their bodies to work at the fastenings on his trousers.  


Tony pulled Steve to his feet and turned him around to lick into his mouth and stroke his fingers over his smooth face. "Let's take the panties off, but keep your stockings on." He knelt to help Steve get out of his shoes and panties then stood back up and kissed him again before urging Steve to go on his knees between Bruce's legs.  


Bruce's cock was out and in his fist. Steve snatched the hand away and practically inhaled his stiff, ruddy flesh. Bruce scarcely managed to muffle his shout with the back of a hand as he was engulfed in a hot, wet mouth that began sucking on him like a Hoover.  


"Hold out, Bruce, you can't come until he's got both of us in him," Tony reminded him, as he walked back to bed after retrieving lube from a nightstand.  


"Yeah, definitely not happening if he keeps this up," Bruce managed to choke out in response.  


Tony put his hand on the back of Steve's head to get his attention. "You can kiss or lick, but keep your mouth off his dick until I start fucking you. You wanted to take care of both of us at the same time, but I have to get you ready."  


"It's taken care of," Steve said, exchanging a smirk with Bruce.  


"What do you mean 'taken care of'?" Tony began, trailing off as he spread Steve's ass cheeks apart and got an eyeful of the base of a plug. "Holy shit. Bruce, you knew about this?"  


"It was hard to miss when you made him sit on my lap."  


"Fuuuuck. Alright. Gimme a minute." Tony lubed up his cock before twisting and pulling out the plug. Steve wasn't quite as wet as Tony preferred, so he slicked up a couple fingers and buried them inside the blond before removing them and getting himself into position.  


"Ready?"  


"Yeah. Come on!" Steve said, squirming impatiently. Tony thrust into him and Steve groaned in satisfaction.  


"Don't forget about me," Bruce said after a moment, pushing Steve's head down toward his dick. Steve latched onto it with gratifying enthusiasm.  


Tony waited until the three of them had developed a rhythm before he started talking. "Oh, Steve, yeah. Baby, you love cock. Two of 'em enough for you? Such a slut; good little slutty girl. Gonna fill you with come from both ends. Gonna make you shoot so hard you jizz all over your own perky little titties." Steve must have liked that mental picture, because he moaned around his mouthful of Bruce and his entire body quivered. "Whore," Tony continued, "Beautiful whore. Can't get enough. Tight, hungry _cunt._ On your knees, wearing a bra, panties kicked off into a corner, because your greedy cunt couldn't wait to get rammed with cock and flooded with come. Mouth stuffed full with Bruce's dick. You were just _drooling_ to get your cocksucking lips on Bruce, weren't you? She's good at it, isn't she, Bruce? Hungry for cock, loves having one in her mouth, taking it down her throat. Is she digging her tongue into your piss slit? Wants to make you come, wants to taste your semen. She will swallow it all, lick her lips so she doesn't miss a drop."  


Bruce's eyes were clenched shut, and his pelvis was lifting off the mattress into the heat of Steve's mouth. Steve's tongue flicked around the flare of the head of his knob then the tip pushed into the slit before Steve's tongue flattened again to wrap around the shaft. Steve took the penis father into himself, letting the head hit the back of his throat and fluttering the muscles of his throat as he swallowed the sea of saliva and pre-ejaculate that was pooling up.  


Tony rocked steadily against Steve's thighs and ass, letting the blond focus primarily on pleasuring Bruce. He couldn't see Steve working Bruce's dick, but could hear small choked-off grunts and moans and could tell that Steve was using every technique in his repertoire. Tony spared a thought to admire Bruce's stamina against the assault Steve was administering with all his concentration. Bruce's face was flushed in ecstasy, his eyes were closed, and one hand propped him up while the other had a firm grip in Steve's hair.  


"Bruce. Tell our Stevie she's a good girl."  


Bruce opened his eyes and hazily looked down at his lap. He used a hand to tilt Steve's face up, and saw a few inches of his dick emerge from Steve's mouth, swollen and slick with spit. Steve's blue eyes gazed up, and he told him, "Good girl. You're beautiful. Amazing. Fuck, I need to come."  


Tony began to fuck Steve harder, aiming for his prostate. "C'mon, babe, Get him to come. Finish him off. Then I'll jack you, and let you come, baby, I promise." Only a handful of moments later, Tony was watching Bruce make his O-face, and Tony reached around to wrap a hand around Steve's cock. Between his fast, shallow breaths, Tony could hear Bruce murmuring something, and Steve's head rose as he quietly rasped something back. Then Tony was busy trying to ride out the quickening bucking of Steve's body. For about two minutes, Tony was just a hand and a dildo for Steve to use as the man single-mindedly chased after his own orgasm, until he finally hit his peak and stiffened tensely before melting bonelessly against both Tony and Bruce.  


"Don't go to sleep yet," Tony taunted him, with a slap on his flank. "You still need to get me off."  


Steve kept his head pillowed on Bruce's thighs, and arched his back to give Tony better access. Tony repositioned his knees to give him better leverage to slam his cock into him, and Steve released a tired, breathless, "Ah!" Bruce's hands cradled the sides of Steve's head, and the scientist bowed his own head close to the blond's, perhaps whispering encouragement. It didn't take much more for Tony to climax.  


Tony and Steve collapsed onto the bed. Bruce smiled, thanked them, but declined to join them, giving each of them a kiss on the cheek before leaving.  


"He didn't Hulk out," Tony said. "That's good."  


Steve hummed in response, before saying, "Thanks for tonight."  


"You know I am more than happy to cater to all of your kinks and desires. You should stop me if I do or say something you don't like, though."  


Steve scratched his left breast lightly. "You going to miss these when they're gone?"  


"It's your body. Keep 'em if it'd make you happy. Your choice." Tony mustered enough energy to roll onto his side so he could look at Steve and the mentioned breasts. "I like 'em whatever size they are. They're still a good handful when at their usual size, so I'm horny either way." He paused. " _Happy. Happy_ either way. And horny, too, I admit. Mmm. Steve's titties make me happy and horny."  


"It feels like a waste if I only got to wear this the once," Steve said, stroking the satin bra.  


"Steve, we've got money. Mrs. Finkelstein is a genius with lingerie. She can whip you up manties and bras for your usual body any time. Everything is custom, and she's probably heard and seen it all. That old granny told me that she would be pleased to measure you again, day or night. I think you resurrected her libido from the dead, she seemed so starry-eyed and infatuated."

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I meant to write "carpet diem." In my head, Tony also appreciates puns. And the word "toots" is short for "tootsie" and thus not pronounced like the word would be as in "the car toots its horn."
> 
> I now am considering adding Bucky to the mix in a future story. I hate the "everybody's gay!" trope in fanfiction, (Is there supposed to be something in the tap water? Even San Francisco's water doesn't turn anyone gay), so I tried hinting in this story that Bruce is straight (but not narrow) and enough of a bro to help a friend fulfill his sexual fantasies while taking the opportunity to get his own dusty rocks off. He doesn't want to be in a romantic relationship with either Steve or Tony. Maybe now that he's had an assisted orgasm, he will be willing to find a superpowered women to date who can handle the Hulk.
> 
> Thanks for the kudos for my last fic, and I especially appreciate comments. I feel like I have Tony's voice down pretty good, but am I deluding myself? (He's a younger RDJ in my head.) 
> 
> (Possible TMI, but it seems I can't shut up right now: I don't read comics. My S.O. weeps that I fetishize beloved characters from his childhood, so I have no second opinion in RL. He interrupted me, and I told him I was writing Steve Rogers titty porn, and he was like NOPE, TELL ME NO MORE.)
> 
> Any other kinks I should consider incorporating into the next story? I've got a de-aged/shrunk!Tony story started, but that will likely take more than a week to finish. I'm also leaning toward Bruce facilitating a skinny, pre-serum!Steve luring in the Winter Soldier and getting Bucky to mentally snap back. (Since I have established that Bruce can concoct any plot device, which I fully admit is lazy writing.)


End file.
